Chapter 34 (One Piece Hunters)
Cover No Cover! Extra List of all Extras in One Piece Hunters No FPP, but 12 pictures of Cauto. Also 12 pictures of Gasman instead of a cover. Wow. Story Keno, Cauto and Wakii keep searching for a way up to the end of Nugoi, after Keno found a Gipotohino, which is very useful. Cauto searches for anything in the rivers, but finds nothing interesting, only water, stones, sticks and gas. Wakii goes into a little cave in the cave and says that she thinks there is something, but instead of looking for something, she thinks about the color of her new bra she will buy soon. Keno splits some wet stones, but also finds nothing exept a moving stone. A moving stone. Cauto sees it too. "This stone doesn't looks like a normal one." says Cauto. The stone turns to Keno. It has eyes! And it's cute. An animal which looks like a stone with eyes. Clever, right? Cauto: "Woah..." Keno: "Sweet." Wakii: "Green." Many stones turn to Keno. They attack him by jumping on him. Instead of using his swords, Keno throws them into the water. But some jump out of it and use their strongest attack: "Cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute Stooooneeees!" The size of their eyes doubles, and doubles again, doubles again and doubles again. Now they're sweet as hell. It's impossible to hurt them. Cauto: "Aww! Come with me!" Cauto collects this stony things and put them into his bag, where the Gipotohino, his bow, his arrows and his map are." Yes, a map. Of Nugoi. He didn't say a word about it. Huh. Wakii founds *finally* something: A round stone in the wall! Keno: "We could climb on it." Cauto: "Maybe." Wakii goes on this sphere and tries to hold the balance. She jumps to the next stone at the wall, holding it with her hands. Then she jumps to a long rope, which leads to the other side. Keno and Cauto do that too. Sorji sleeps. A stone lays at the wall. Wakii collects the stone and - Cauto: "NO! Wakii! What have you done?! Look at that!" Water comes from the wall, leading to a waterfall. "This action will flood everything! Keno, how much time do we have until the water reaches us?" "Two or three Zyeto*." Another rope at the wall leads to the other side again (where the entry was). Then they have to climb up a ladder, but the water is faster. It's now there where Wakii has taken the stone. Then they flee into another cave in this cave and escape from the water by blocking the cave with a big stone. So many stones! -One Piece Hunters Major Events *The "cute animal from Nugoi" appears Humans *Sonoto Group (グループ "そのと" Gurūpu "sonoto") **Sorji (ソルジ Soruji) **Keno (セノ Se no) **Cauto (カトー Katō) *Wakii (ワキに Waki in) Places *South Blue *Nugoi (ヌーギ Nūgi) Animals *Living stones (Cute) Trivia *Zyeto is sometimes used instead of minutes or hours (Fictional, doesn't exists in the Real Life). **1 Zyeto = 2 Minutes and 40 Seconds **2 Zyeto = 5 Minutes and 20 Seconds **3 Zyeto = 8 Minutes and 0 Seconds **10 Zyeto = 26 Minutes and 40 Seconds **20 Zyeto = 53 Minutes and 20 Seconds **30 Zyeto = 80 Minutes and 0 Seconds **50 Zyeto = 133 Minutes and 20 Seconds **That's it. Maybe you'll see them later in OPH. Errors *A stone has three eyes. *Another one only one. *Keno's hair is red. *Cauto's hair is red. *Wakii's hair is green. Category:Stories Category:One Piece Hunters Chapter